


Brothers, Boyfriends, and Robbers

by jooheons



Category: B.A.P, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Violence, idols as brothers, mentions of teacher-student relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheons/pseuds/jooheons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk doesn't notice the presence of another before he's falling forward into his girlfriend's fridge.<br/>Junhong's main focus during his tutoring is to tease his sister as well as the boy he knows is watching.<br/>Jongup fails to realize his sister gave him important instructions and ends up knocking someone out.<br/>Youngjae is determined to woo his crush - not waiting until she's no longer his teacher however.<br/>Himchan misinterprets a situation and lets speculation lead him to wallow in unnecessary pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers, Boyfriends, and Robbers

** i. **

"Junhong! Hurry up or you'll be late to class!" The female shouted, face trained on her stack of half graded papers.

A boy soon jogged down the stairs," Yeah sis I know."

She offered him a paper bag as he passed by, not looking up from her work.

"Don't forget about your tutoring session later. I'll be in the library around two pm. Don't be late like last time."

Junhong chuckled as he grabbed the bag lunch out of his sister's hand.

"Of course not _teach_. Just make sure you take a break eventually. How long have you been up?"

She mumbled to herself before speaking up," Six."

" _Sooyeon_. Don't lie to me," Junhong grunted, eyes narrowing at his sister.

She looked up, and rolled her eyes.

"Okay _fine_. I woke up at four forty-five, but only because it's almost the end of the semester so I need to finish preparing-"

"Noona!" Junhong shouted, stomping his foot down for effect. "You need to get more sleep! You're taking work too seriously."

"There's no such thing as taking work too seriously," Sooyeon hissed.

Junhong cocked an eyebrow at her," When was the last time you got over six hours of sleep?"

The two stared at each other in silence for what felt like minutes before Sooyeon sighed.

"Fine. I'll try to get more sleep, but only if you stop being late for our tutoring sessions!"

Junhong grinned, happy with the turn of events.

"No problem sis!" he gave her a quick hug before skipping to the front door. "Oh and be careful not to stare too openly at Youngjae. He might notice!"

The boy laughed lightly to himself as he closed the door behind him, reveling in the loud gasp his sister let out.

 

** ii. **

"Oppa!" Dari shouted, running over to the tall male and hugging him. "It's good to see you."

The man laughed lightly, patting the girl on her head. "It's good to see you too. How have you been?"

"Good," she pulled away smiling.

"How's the boyfriend? You use protection right?"

Dari gasped before shoving the man's chest hard, her cheeks turning red.

"Oppa! Stop!"

He chuckled, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"You know you love me."

She rolled her eyes," yeah, unfortunately I do love you, perv. Anyway, how was the trip?"

He hummed as the two walked towards her motorcycle.

"It was fine, I'm just glad to be home."

"You mean you're glad you get to see Miyoung," Dari huffed, securing her helmet to her head.

"Thank's for picking me up dongsaeng," the male laughed. "I'll owe ya."

The female shoved the male gently on the shoulder before handing him the other helmet.

Dari swung over her bike," You're my brother, what do you expect? Just get on the bike."

He obliged, hopping behind his sister and securing his arms around her waist.

"Don't think I missed how you didn't deny that thing about Miyoung," Dari mumbled before starting up the bike. "You could at least act like you missed me as much as you missed her."

Whining, the man rested his head on her shoulder," Don't be like that, you know I love you."

Dari rolled her eyes before driving away," yeah yeah whatever."

Not one-hundred feet away Himchan scowled, gut twisting in anger and betrayal as he watched a man grab onto his girlfriend's waist from behind. His hands clenched around the bouquet of flowers he had bought, watching as the man rested his head on her shoulder before the pair rode away. He contemplated throwing the flowers away but couldn't bring himself to do it. Climbing slowly out of his car, Himchan walked up to Dari's home and pulled out his keys.

"I'll just... leave them here," Himchan mumbled as he let himself into her house. "Then I'll call her and end it..."

He put the flowers in a vase and set them on the windowsill in the kitchen. He took deep breaths as he grabbed the sink, watching in admiration at how pretty the flowers were.

"She's cheating on me," he whispered to himself, fingers tightening against the cold tiles. 

His eyes filled with tears, knuckles turning white from the pressure. 

_I love her... What am I going to do?_

 

**iii.**

"Jongup! Where are you?" The female shouted throughout the house as she jogged down the stairs.

When she heard no answer she decided to check the kitchen. To her not-surprise he was there, scarfing down a plate of chicken. She laughed lightly and patted him on the shoulder.

"Dongsaeng I'm going out to pick something up, I'll be back eventually."

She watched as Jongup nodded and, assuming it as a sign of understanding, proceeded to exit the kitchen.

"Oh yeah and I have someone coming over later so if he shows up before I get back be nice," she shouted as she pulled open the front door.

"Alright I'm going now! See you later!"

The sound of the front door slamming shut startled Jongup, causing him to jump up in his seat.

"Miyoung?" he shouted out, pulling out his earbuds. "You there?"

Hearing no response, Jongup shrugged, plugging his ears once more and returning to his plate of chicken.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these prompts from a friend:  
> `when your brother mistakes your boyfriend as a robber  
> `when your brother pretends to be your boyfriend in front of your boyfriend  
> `when your boyfriend thinks your brother is your secret cheating other boyfriend


End file.
